highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenovia Quarta
Double Holy Swords of Destruction | Hair Color = Blue with dyed green fringe | Eye Color = Brown Dark Yellow (Season 2-3) | Equipment = Durandal + Excalibur → Ex-Durandal Ascalon (shared with Issei) Crimson Destruction Dragonar Scabbard of Excalibur | Relatives = Griselda Quarta (Legal Guardian) | Affiliations = Vatican (Excommunicated) Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club (Formerly) Student Council (President) Rias Gremory's Peerage (Formerly) Issei Hyoudou's Peerage (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth) Hyoudou Residence D×D Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Heaven Grigori Gremory Clan Issei Hyoudou Company Gremory Large Enterprise Heavenly Breasts Xenovia Quarta's Peerage (Leader) | Status = Alive | Ranking = High-Class Devil King Knight | Voice Actor = Risa Taneda (Japanese) Ramona Newel (English)}} Xenovia Quarta is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-B and is a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the Durandal. After learning the truth of God's death in the war, she was excommunicated from the Church and decided to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' second Knight, alongside Yuuto. After Issei's promotion, she now serves under him as his first Knight and is also one of his fiancées. Appearance Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes (dark yellow in the anime, season 2-3). Her body measurements are cm in, and her body weight is kg lbs. Xenovia's height 166 cm (5 feet 5 inches). Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck, which was later removed after becoming a Devil. After joining Issei's peerage and during the Rating Games, Xenovia wears a uniform that consists of a red button top with a white tie and red shorts. She also wears a black waist cape as well as a purple cape over her left shoulder. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy and joining the Occult Research Club, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform but without the cape. Personality When Xenovia was first introduced, she was shown to have a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. She was also very cold, bordering on heartless, as she called Asia a witch for becoming a Devil (even though she became one unwillingly so she could be with Issei) and even went so far as to try and kill her. She later threatened to do the same to Kiba when he was technically a Stray. After being reborn as a Devil, however, she gains a very close relationship with Asia, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling her a witch when they first met. While a faithful member of the Church, her beliefs are flexible enough to accept help from a Dragon such as receiving a free lunch (after Irina spent all their money on a fake painting of a Saint) and wanting to not only accomplish their mission but survive afterward as well. In battle, Xenovia appears to be a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of being subtle or using skills. According to Issei, her fighting style is comparable to that of a Rook despite being a Knight, referring to her as a "Power idiot". As Xenovia was raised in the Church, she lacks common knowledge on the life of a normal person, evident when she brought a box of condoms to school as well as wanting to give birth to strong children, and has chosen Issei as her mate. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has developed genuine romantic feelings towards Issei due to him protecting his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. As a result, she becomes more aggressive in seducing him, which proves that Xenovia is quite perverted as well, a fact that she is "cool" with. While still a faithful Christian, Xenovia has become extremely flexible and open-minded with her beliefs as shown when she deeply sympathized with Masaomi's tragedy and during their Second fight, she shed tears for Masaomi's agony contrary to her calm and serious nature in battle. History Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies for God and her religion. She was also raised and trained as the wielder of Durandal under Griselda Quarta as her sword master and legal guardian. Eventually, she becomes an exorcist, an agent of the Catholic Church, and partnered with Irina Shidou. After Xenovia's life was put in danger three years prior to the series, because of her formerly long hair in a mission with Irina to exterminate a stray vampire from the House of Manthar, she chose to cut her long hair to prevent that kind of thing from happening again. She also dyed a part of her hair green for fashion. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Xenovia has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Xenovia is a natural-born holy sword wielder and capable of wielding any holy sword without artificial means like Irina. Even reincarnated as a Devil, Xenovia is still able to wield any holy sword without any issues. Master Swordswoman: Xenovia is a highly skilled swordswoman later revealed to prefer to dual wield. She was able to fight on par with Kiba in their initial match (albeit not in his right state of mind) and Freed Sellzen wielding Excalibur Destruction. Xenovia, however, is weak in technique when compared to Kiba preferring to use power in all her attacks. She has started to improve her skills as time progressed and it was even stated that if she were to master Ex-Durandal, then she could combat the True Longinus' Balance Breaker and surpassed Kiba. It is stated by Azazel that her power is equal to that of a High-Class devil. In Volume 19, after fighting Strada, she returned to her dual-wielding style and went back on the power aspect of her fighting style. In Volume 25, by using Scabbard of Excalibur, Xenovia was able to keep up with Apollon, God of Sun. Immense Strength: Due to her years of training in the church, Xenovia gained superb arm strength, able to wield very heavy swords like Excalibur Destruction and Durandal with ease. Enhanced Speed: Xenovia is able to move at superhuman speeds. She combines her speed with Durandal's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. However, Xenovia is considerably slower than Yuuto due to her being power-oriented as opposed to the technique-oriented Yuuto. When further combined with the Excalibur Rapidly, her speed is enhanced and she can move as fast as Masaomi. Immense Stamina: She has massive amounts of stamina and endurance. She was durable enough to confront Nero at the end of their match. She can still muster enough strength to use Cross Crisis enhanced by Crimson Destruction Dragonar. Magic: Xenovia can use magic to store away Durandal in another dimension and summon it back when she needs it. Praying: Xenovia is one of the two Devils, the other being Asia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow her to pray to God. Flight: As a Devil, Xenovia can fly using her wings. Equipment Ex-Durandal (エクスデュランダル, Ekusu-Dyurandaru): This is an upgraded version of Durandal, which has been merged with all six Excalibur fragments held by the Church before Xenovia gains the last one in Volume 11, thus granting it the powers of Durandal and Excalibur with Kiba stating she would be able to combat even Cao Cao in balance breaker if she were to master it. Xenovia, however, partially mastered Ruler, Blessing, and Nightmare. In Volume 19, in the battle against Vasco Strada, she accepted the true nature of Durandal and Excalibur, thus letting Xenovia dual-wield both the Durandal and True Excalibur. *'Durandal Cannon' (デュランダル・キャノン, Dyurandaru Kyanon ''): This is a technique that has been dubbed as such by Issei, in which, Xenovia charges the holy aura of Ex-Durandal, then unleashes the aura as one powerful attack, which can devour her opponents. However, a drawback is that after a single use, it has to be charged up again, but it's not as fast after the first time. *'Durandal' (デュランダル, ''Dyurandaru): Xenovia's primary weapon. A uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user that seeks destruction like Xenovia, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Xenovia can also tap into the Durandal's holy aura with other swords, evident when she uses it together with Issei's Ascalon. **'Durandal Birth:' A combination technique between Xenovia and Yuuto, where she channels its holy aura to Yuuto, who would unleash his sacred gear creating multiple holy demonic swords covered in the holy aura of Durandal directed at their targets. *'Excalibur' (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): In Volume 9, it is shown that Xenovia can materialize fragments of the Excalibur and dual-wield it with Ex-Durandal. In Volume 19, she could materialize the True Excalibur. **'The Scabbard of Excalibur:' This is the legendary scabbard of Excalibur, which emits holy aura and grants Xenovia limited invulnerability. *'Cross Crisis' (クロス・クライシス Kurosu Kuraishisu): This is a new technique that Xenovia named in their fight against Walburga, in which, she uses Durandal and True Excalibur to augment each other's holy aura before unleashing a powerful cross-shaped attack powerful enough to split apart the purple flamed Yamata no Orochi whose soul had been used for Walburga's Incinerate Antiphon Calvario. Crimson Destruction Dragonar '''( ): Also known as '''Crimson Dragon Knight of Destruction is Xenovia's variation of the Scale Mail, where Issei uses his Red Wyverns to attach themselves to her and syncs their auras to create a red armor for herself. Using this armor, her strength and speed are increased to where a single swing of Durandal was powerful enough to leave a large crater even changing the terrain and fast enough to outpace even Nero. It is unknown if Xenovia can use Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate as it noted to be similar yet different from Rias' Crimson Extinct Dragonar. Ascalon (アスカロン, Asukaron): Issei's weapon, Xenovia borrows the sword occasionally in order to tap the Durandal's aura into the Ascalon. After gaining the Ex-Durandal, Xenovia no longer borrows the sword from Issei. Excalibur Destruction ( ): Xenovia's initial weapon. A Holy Sword that has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. Xenovia abandons the sword after she became a Devil under Rias. However, the sword was later returned to her and fused with Durandal to form Ex-Durandal. Quotes Light Novel * (To Issei): "…This is the first school that I’ve attended since I was born. Since I started attending school here, I’ve never felt bored. Chatting with classmates during class, in breaks, club activities, class activities, school trips, all of them are very new and exciting to me, I’m truly very happy. Ise, I, really like this school. I truly think that it’s possible to have such a meaningful place in this world. So, I…want to give something back in return. No, I want to leave something behind at this school. That’s why I naturally thought about becoming the Student Council President, to give my all for the school." (Volume 19, Life 2) Light Novel Volume 19 * (To Issei): "The reason I was able to choose this way of life, is all thanks to Rias-zenbuchou, Asia, Irina, as well as other friends and people. But there are so many things that I want to do, only because I have you by my side, Ise. I was able to have such happiness in my life together with you. And I’ve gradually been reaching my goal. You’re the first, and you should also be the last man to give me such things. —When you become King, Ise. I’ll follow you." (Volume 19, Life 2) * (To Issei): "Ise, you’ve found your own path, to surpass Juggernaut Drive. I need to discover my path…." (Volume 19, Life 2) Anime *"I will bring judgment upon you with my own hands. In the name of God." (Season 2 New) *"What you have there is just a broken holy sword, it's no match for my Durandal!" (Season 2 New) Trivia *Xenovia's birthday is February 14, better known as Valentine's Day. *Xenovia's nationality is revealed to be Italian, as seen in the [http://forums.animesuki.com/group.php?do=picture&groupid=765&pictureid=47214 High School DxD Girls Collection] featured in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. Thus making her the second Italian character alongside Asia. *With Xenovia being the new Student Council President and Asia as the new Occult Research Club President, their relationship mirrors that of Rias and Sona being both best friends and leaders of their respective groups. *Xenovia's name, along with Irina's, were decided on a whim when Ishibumi spent a fine Sunday on a riverbank. *It's revealed in Volume 14 that Xenovia has a poor sleeping posture which was also shown in Episode 2 and 12 of Season 3. **Xenovia also has a habit of kicking Issei out of bed. *Etymology-wise, Xenovia's name is based on Zenobia, which was the name of a ruthless third-century queen in the Syria-based Palmyrene Empire. **Zenobia is ostensibly from Ζήνων (Zḗnōn), an ancient derivative of Ζεύς (Zeús). *Xenovia, alongside Asia, make videos giving expository about Japan’s daily school life from a foreigner’s perspective and upload them to DeviTube. Irina is sometimes called in as a guest to which the trio became a popular streaming group. *Xenovia has a motorcycle license. * Upon becoming a High-class Devil, Xenovia made a special agreement with Ajuka Beelzebub and had her Pieces changed to Mutation Pieces, and she plans to make Verrine and Balberith part of her peerage. Because of that her peerage can’t participate in official Rating Game matches or tournaments References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Former Occult Research Club member Category:Featured Article Category:Student Council Category:Exorcist Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage